


Signals

by Arduinna



Category: I Spy
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Massage, blast from the past, two men one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Blast From the Past](http://community.livejournal.com/challenges_past/) challenge, which was to pick an old/dead/pre-net fandom and write a story using a popular net-based challenge. I picked I Spy and Cliche (sleeping in the same hotel bed).
> 
> Many thanks to Dorinda for beta and hand-holding!

"Oh, this is perfect," Kelly muttered, disgusted. "This is their idea of a twin room?"

The double bed dominating the room had caught his attention first, filling his head with happy thoughts of sprawling out to sleep, relaxed and comfortable for the first time in weeks -- a pleasant surprise, given the general air of bare efficiency that permeated this fleabag excuse for a hotel.

Then he'd spotted the cot shoved up against the other wall, clearly meant to be the second "bed" they'd requested. "That thing looks like World War _One_ surplus." He shook his head. "We had better gear in Korea, and brother, that ain't sayin' much."

"Take it easy, Kel," Scotty said, pushing in behind him. "Beggars can't be choosers -- we were lucky to find anything in this podunk town, and you know it. I'll take the cot. I don't care where they got it; I'm so tired I could sleep on nails."

Kelly frowned and opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again when Scotty held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Jack. Those strained muscles of yours still haven't healed all the way up, and I'm not having you undo all my hard work of putting you back together. You're taking the bed."

Kelly grimaced, knowing Scotty was right. "There is another option," he said carefully. "Bed's plenty big enough for two."

"I have it on very good authority that you hog all the covers," Scotty said cheerfully, "and I am a man who likes to sleep warm." He fished his shaving kit out of his suitcase. "You think there are towels in the bathroom?"

"I think we're lucky there's a bathroom on the same floor."

Scotty sighed and nodded, fishing out a t-shirt as well. "This'll have to do, then. Wish me luck."

"All the luck in the world, Stanley," Kelly assured him. "Shout if you find Livingstone."

"You shall be the first to know, sir," Scotty said, and slipped out the door.

Grinning, Kelly stretched, holding it through the muscle twinge and nodding approval when that was the worst of it. Almost healed, thanks to Scotty and his magic hands. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the small room and started checking it for surveillance or traps. Complete waste of time, of course -- there was no way anyone would have been able to guess they'd end up _here_, and the desk clerk had let them pick from seven available rooms with an indifferent shrug to boot -- but careless agents had a habit of getting dead. Fast.

Once he'd checked everything he moved to the cot, making it with the efficient skill he'd learned in the service, then finally retrieved his own kit and short robe, stripping off the day's grimy clothes with relief and sliding into the cool silk.

Scotty slipped back into the room as he piled his dirty clothes on the single chair in the corner. "My kingdom for laundry service," Kelly said ruefully as he scooped his kit up.

"Would you settle for a slightly damp shirt to dry off with?" Scotty asked, tossing it to him.

"Certainly," Kelly said easily, slinging it over his shoulder. "Room's clean. And also clean, surprisingly. No creepy-crawlies in the bedding."

"That's more than I can say for the bathroom. I didn't find Livingstone, but I think I spotted his jungle growing in the shower stall."

"Marvelous," Kelly sighed. "So much for a quick shower before bed."

"I wouldn't advise it, no," Scotty agreed, starting to strip down.

Kelly let himself watch for a few seconds, eyes tracing the play of muscles rippling under Scotty's skin, then left before he could get into trouble. Scotty never minded that he looked, but too much looking meant too much temptation to touch.

The bathroom was no better than he'd expected, although at least the water seemed clean and the toilet flushed without more than a token protest. He soaped and rinsed and scrubbed his teeth and rinsed some more, then used the t-shirt to dry off as much as possible.

A crash from down the hall sent him sprinting toward their room, the only occupied one on the floor. He burst through the door, the room's layout clear in his mind, knowing to the inch where he'd stashed his gun if he couldn't take out the intruder bare-handed. The wreckage that greeted him stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, would you look at you. _Herman_. I can't leave you alone for a minute to go brush my teeth."

"Yes, thank you, that's wonderful, your touching concern for my welfare," Scotty said from the middle of his collapsed cot. "Are you gonna help me up, or just stand there laughing at me?"

"Oh, I'm gonna laugh," Kelly said cheerfully.

Scotty glared. "You are an evil man." He started struggling up, but put pressure on the only remaining upright leg of the cot and caused another mini-collapse.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kelly leaned over and heaved Scotty to his feet, manfully ignoring the way the silk pajama bottoms clung to every curve as Scotty flexed and moved. "There. Now will you please give up on this ridiculous idea and just get into the damn bed?"

Scotty shook his head, a mulish set to his jaw. "I will not be beaten by a cot," he said firmly, reaching down to start setting it up again.

Kelly swallowed and tugged his robe tighter around him. "Want a hand?"

"I can get it."

He knew that tone. "Okay." He put his kit next to Scotty's on the small table, then glanced around the room for someplace to hang the t-shirt so it could dry, finally shrugging and draping it over a bedpost. Better than putting it on the chair and getting the rest of their clothes damp.

A glance showed him that Scotty had managed to get the cot more or less put back together. "It's best if you sit in the middle, then lie down," he said mildly.

Scotty scowled, then took a deep breath and shot him a rueful look. "Right. Thanks."

Kelly grinned, absurdly pleased. "Any time, my man. You get settled, I'll get the light."

As soon as Scotty was safely horizontal, he flipped the lightswitch by the door, standing there for a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before groping his way toward the bed, shrugging out of his robe and sliding naked between the sheets. They were cheap and a little scratchy, but they were clean, and he relaxed with a quiet sigh. "Night, Scotty," he said softly.

"Night, Kel."

A few minutes later, the sheets had warmed up from his body heat, relaxing him even more along with the comforting sound of Scotty's even breathing a few feet away. Kelly stretched, trying to get the last kinks of the day out so he could finally drop off, his breath hitching as the sheet caught against his skin, nipples and belly and cock all sending unexpected sparks that fired a warm glow down deep.

"Kel? You okay?"

"I'm good -- just a twinge," he said, moving against the sheet again in amused delight. He'd been primed since Scotty took his shirt off, and every glance after that had kept him right on the edge. On top of that, the slight roughness of the sheets was just enough stimulation to feel really, really good, not enough to put him in an embarrassing situation as long as he didn't do anything about it.

He loved drifting off to sleep in the early stages of arousal, warm and content and in love with the whole world; it was one reason his ladies were so happy with him. He didn't ignore them after he came -- he kept going, satisfying them completely as he recovered and regained some of his own arousal, his cock heavy and full between his legs, not even half-hard, like banked embers to keep him warm all night.

That same heaviness pulled at him now with every scrape of sheet against his skin, leaving him buzzing gently, and he let it start to carry him off to what were bound to be very happy dreams.

A crash startled him back to full awakeness. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, peering into the deep shadow across the room. "Holmes."

Scotty sighed. "Watson?"

"What can we deduce from this development?" In his mind's eye, he could see Scotty's head drooping in weary defeat, and a smile born of pure affection curved his lips.

"That I'm getting into the damn bed?"

"That you're getting into the damn bed," Kelly agreed, shifting over to make room. "C'mon."

Scotty thrashed around for a few seconds before making it to his feet and padding over to slide in next to him. "If you hog all the covers --" he began warningly.

"You can punch me in the nose in the morning," Kelly promised. "Now, settle down, wouldja? I was almost asleep." He turned onto his side away from Scotty for emphasis, giving his partner more space and the illusion of some privacy.

Scotty grumbled but started shifting around, trying to get comfortable, moving closer and closer to Kelly's back with every adjustment.

By the tenth brush of cool silk against the back of his legs, Kelly was aching, keeping his hands away from his cock by sheer force of will. "What is your problem?" he asked peevishly.

"It's all lumpy over here." Scotty put a hand on his hip and shoved a little. "Move over, Jack."

I'm going to kill him, Kelly thought grimly, and shifted half an inch, swallowing a moan as Scotty surged in behind him. He took a deep breath. Scotty didn't know he'd been flying, had no reason to think this was anything other than getting comfortable to sleep. Hell, it was a compliment, Scotty being so comfortable.

Yeah.

Scotty's arm brushed his back, Kelly's muscles going rigid against it.

"Hey, you okay? You feel tense."

"I'm fine."

"Roll over, let me work that out for you, you'll feel better."

"I'm _fine_."

Scotty shifted again, rising up onto his knees as he ran one hand over Kelly's back. "You're knotted up like a rope, is what you are." He slapped Kelly's shoulder lightly. "C'mon, roll over, I'll have you sorted out in a minute and then we can both get some sleep."

"I'm not the one who's been wiggling around for the past ten minutes!" Kelly protested, but long habit had him turning onto his stomach so Scotty could get at his back. He grimaced in the darkness and risked it, adjusting his cock to lie more comfortably trapped between his body and the sheets before settling both hands under his head. "Can we do this fast? It's a little chilly."

Scotty swung one leg across and settled his knees at Kelly's hips, trapping him snugly. "The faster you quit griping and relax, the faster I'll be done," he said reprovingly, and dug his thumbs into the knot at the base of Kelly's neck, the one that never went away completely.

Kelly moaned as tension slid out of him at the touch, ignoring Scotty's smug chuckle. "You really do have magic hands," he said dreamily, settling himself more comfortably. Scotty wouldn't even blink if he got hard from this -- it happened sometimes with massages, nothing to get worried about, so there was no reason not to enjoy it. Scotty's hands were pools of heat against the chill of the room, drawing familiar patterns on his muscles. He moved steadily lower, working out any little knots and leaving Kelly tingling and boneless.

Kelly shifted his hips restlessly when Scotty hit the small of his back, senses overloading from the combination of hot hands, cold air, rough sheet, and warmed silk all converging on hips and ass and groin. Scotty tightened his knees and leaned forward.

Kelly froze. "Uh -- is that a gun in your pocket, there, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Don't have any pockets," Scotty said calmly, still pressing forward into Kelly's ass.

"You... rotten..." Kelly breathed.

Scotty changed his strokes, making them longer and lighter. "Some spy you are," he scoffed. "Can't even pick up on simple signals anymore. They're gonna take away your secret decoder ring."

"Signals! What signals!"

Scotty sighed, but his hands never stopped. "I have been parading around half-naked for days, or hadn't you noticed."

"I always notice," Kelly said. "It's been a lot longer than a few days."

"Well, it's only been on _purpose_ for a few days, and you failed to note the difference."

Kelly twisted, rolling onto his back while still trapped between Scotty's thighs, looking up at the dark shadow over him. "So why all that business with the cot earlier?"

Scotty's hands settled onto his chest, moving slowly, exploring like this was new territory instead of a body he'd been touching for years. "Just 'cause you liked the way I looked didn't mean you were interested," he said quietly. "And I've been thinking this out for a while now, but only really had it sure in my head for a week or so. Didn't want to blow anything by pushing you into something."

Kelly nodded, then shut his eyes as Scotty's thumbs brushed over his nipples, hardening them even more. When one warm hand trailed across his belly, heat speared straight to his cock and he arched up involuntarily. "Scotty -- Scotty, don't be fooling about this."

"I'm not fooling," Scotty said softly. He slid his hands up Kelly's ribs, over his shoulders, along his arms, a path he'd traced a thousand times on the massage table and that had never, ever, felt like this. He tangled their fingers together by Kelly's head, leaning in close to brush his lips delicately across Kelly's. "I'm not fooling," he breathed again. He stretched out carefully, letting Kelly take his weight for a minute, letting him feel the hard, hot length of his erection pressing into Kelly's hip through damp silk before he let go of Kelly's hands to brace himself against the mattress.

Kelly spread his legs, cradling Scotty in close as his arms went around him, stroking along the strong smooth muscles of his back, then lower, sliding over his ass to cup him and pull him in even tighter.

Scotty moaned, dropping his head into Kelly's neck and biting gently. "C'mon, Kel," he whispered. "Show me how it's done."

"Easy," Kelly whispered back. "Real easy, this time, okay?" He took the shudder for assent and slid his hands up to Scotty's waistband, pushing it back down over his hips, fumbling one hand around to ease the fabric over Scotty's cock. Scotty was a blazing line of heat across his palm, damp with sweat and slick with precome, and Kelly's mouth watered with a wild urge to taste him, to suck him off until his eloquence was lost in incoherent cries.

He took a deep breath, promising himself soon, soon, and lined Scotty's cock up against his own, both of them jerking at the contact. Kelly twitched his hips, rubbing up into Scotty's pubic hair, so much coarser and rougher than the sheets, so much better. He grinned at Scotty's moan. "I've got you," he promised, licking a stripe across a stubbled chin as Scotty raised his head to stare down at him.

"Fine, you've got me," Scotty said hoarsely. "Now do something with me, wouldja?"

Delight bubbled up in him until he laughed out loud, hooking his legs around Scotty's for leverage and wrapping his hand more securely around both their cocks as he thrust upward. "Your wish is my command," he said, grinning, and thrust again.

They hit a rhythm fast, reading each other's bodies and reactions with easy familiarity, even in unfamiliar territory, and Scotty's breathing went harsh in the darkness, his head dropping once again to lick and bite at Kelly's skin, marking out a bruised code of every new spike of sensation. Kelly planted his heels and pushed harder, loving the feel of Scotty flying between his legs. When Scotty's thrusts got shorter, Kelly let go of his own cock to wrap his fist completely around Scotty's, squeezing and stroking until Scotty jerked hard above him, spilling out over Kelly's fingers with a low groan.

Scotty slowly collapsed bonelessly onto him, his cock still twitching. Kelly grinned into Scotty's hair, stroking his back with his clean hand. "Okay?" he murmured.

"Are you serious?" Scotty demanded, muffled against Kelly's chest.

Kelly chuckled. "Good. Now, if you don't mind...." He heaved and twisted and got them rolled over, taking a moment to strip the pajama bottoms the rest of the way off Scotty, then balancing himself across bare hips. "You got a little ahead of me."

"Well, you always have been a little slow, there, Horace," Scotty said, reaching up to stroke a hand down Kelly's chest and hesitating when it hit wetness, then moving steadily down to trace the length of Kelly's cock.

Kelly sucked in a breath as Scotty explored, throwing his head back with a moan when Scotty wrapped his hand firmly around him and started stroking him, slowly speeding up.

"Next time," Scotty said softly, "we leave the light on, and we take it slow."

"Yes," Kelly gasped.

"And you show this old dog a new trick or two," Scotty continued, still soft.

"God. Yes." Kelly was straining, every muscle taut.

"But right now, I want you to come for me. C'mon, Kel. Give it to me." Scotty twisted his hand on the next upstroke, sliding his thumb across Kelly's oversensitized head, and Kelly let go, coming in long spurts over Scotty's hand.

He dropped forward, aiming himself just enough to land next to Scotty instead of on top of him, grumbling a protest when Scotty moved away then manhandled him onto his back. Something cool and wet swept across his stomach and more gently over his cock. "What is that?"

"T-shirt."

"The wonderfulness of your memory," Kelly mumbled approvingly, feeling around with his right hand for the cloth to wipe that off as well.

"Yes, yes," Scotty murmured back, amused and indulgent as he intercepted Kelly's hand and cleaned it off, then stretched to hang it back on the bedpost.

"Remind me not to use that as a towel in the morning," Kelly said, grinning at Scotty's chuckle.

Scotty stretched the other way, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to cocoon them in warmth. "I hate to say this, but I'm --"

"Exhausted," Kelly finished wryly. "Me too. We'll figure it all out in the morning." He turned onto his side, smiling as Scotty spooned up behind him and wrapped one arm around Kelly's waist.

"You realize you're stuck with me now," Scotty murmured into Kelly's neck.

Kelly laid his arm over Scotty's. "Nothing new about that," he said softly, and let sleep claim him at last.


End file.
